


Я чуть-чуть играю на гитаре

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gallows Humor, Gen, Hobbies, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Зимний Солдат выслеживает всех до единого агентов ГИДРы, которые заставляли его убивать, и смотрит, как они умирают. А еще он пытается стать всесторонне развитой личностью с интересами и любимыми занятиями. Получается… с переменным успехом.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Я чуть-чуть играю на гитаре

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [anyway, here's wonderwall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105346) by [KiaraSayre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/pseuds/KiaraSayre). 



> Текст вычитывала Lali45, спасибо!

В продуктовом магазине гудят лампы, заливая проходы между полками нездоровым бледно-желтым светом, зато нет камер наблюдения. Если честно, лучше уж так, и в первый раз за почти месяц он выходит на люди без бейсболки. Грязные волосы слипаются даже тогда, когда он расчесывает их пальцами (правой руки, конечно, а затянутую в перчатку левую он неловко прижимает к груди, поэтому та выглядит протезом, каковым технически и является), зато он больше не привлекает ненужное внимание подозрительным внешним видом. 

Открывать для себя особенности личной гигиены с одними лишь смутными воспоминаниями о том, как его вертели и мыли, словно куклу, было увлекательным занятием.

В такой поздний час работает только одна касса, а до касс самообслуживания в этом районе Балтимора еще не доросли, поэтому Агент стоит в очереди. Мужчина перед ним, кем бы он ни был, очевидно решил, что три часа ночи в среду – самое подходящее время, чтобы закупиться на месяц – на ленте груды овощных консервов и коробок с рисом и макаронами.

Не то чтобы он осуждает покупателя. В его тележке нашли приют только четыре бутылки чистящего средства и три упаковки замороженных спагетти с мясным соусом.

Сзади пристраивается сгорбленная старушка и тянется к одному из маленьких журналов на кассе.

– Судоку, – говорит она. 

Агент смотрит на нее и молчит.

– Судоку, – повторяет она, помахивая журналом.

Каждый шаткий скрипучий слог звучит так, будто на выходе из ее горла он открывает древнюю проржавевшую дверь.

– Решаешь судоку? А надо бы. Полезно для мозга, понимаешь? Помогает сохранить острый ум. Как и словесные головоломки.

Агент уклончиво хмыкает. Кассир сканирует очередную банку тунца.

– Моя сестра решает кроссворды, но знание актеров не поможет рассчитывать налоги, поэтому я решаю судоку.

Бип. Еще одна банка тунца. Он мысленно прикидывает нужное количество чистящего средства, учитывая всю ту кровь, которая прямо сейчас сворачивается в душе очередной цели. Выходит, что средства хватит, и еще лишнее останется. Швы между плитками и углы – вот где будет сложно. В доме цели установлена душевая кабинка, а не ванна. Он терпеть не может душевые кабинки.

– Каждому нужно хобби, – наставительно говорит старушка и роняет судоку в его тележку.

Он покупает журнал (и платит за него деньгами цели), потому что надеется, что тогда старушка умолкнет.

*** 

Оказывается, что разгадывание судоку – странное дело – успокаивает. Может, дело в постановке цифр в правильном порядке или просто в повторяющихся действиях, но он обнаруживает, что процесс ему в самом деле нравится. Кроме того, служит хорошим прикрытием во время разведки.

А допросы порой приходится растягивать, чтобы сделать дело как полагается, поэтому приятно иногда немного отвлечься. 

Этот конкретный объект начинает тяжело дышать, когда Агент достает сборник судоку. Ужас на его лице сменяется недоумением, а потом – когда Агент, не обращая на него никакого внимания, решает судоку минут десять, – снова ужасом.

– Что… – начинает было объект, но охрипший после предыдущего этапа допроса голос срывается. 

– Я на перерыве, – четко отвечает Агент, вслед за чем проворачивает карандаш в пальцах, будто нож, аккуратно стирает двойку и ставит ее клеточкой выше. – Торопиться некуда. – Он поднимает взгляд и невозмутимо смотрит в глаза объекта секунду, две, а потом тот внезапно разражается слезами.

Спустя полчаса, узнав всю необходимую информацию, Агент накручивает на ствол глушитель и размышляет о том, что, вероятно, такая техника допроса пригодится в будущем.

***

После этого открытия сложно не начать обращать внимание на детали, учитывая, как тщательно он наблюдает за своими целями. Стопки книг около постели – с загнутыми уголками страниц и торчащими краешками мягких потрепанных закладок; тщательно подобранные картины в рамках на стене. В квартире у техника обнаруживается огромный стол, наполовину уставленный старательно выстроенными из лего историческими самолетами. Агент знает почти все модели, хотя сам не понимает откуда. Некоторые названия он уточняет у техника прежде, чем ее убить. Она озадачена, ее ответ вымучен, но она подтверждает его догадки, после чего Агент возвращается к теме допроса.

Как-то раз, следя в бинокль за тем, как цель взвешивает муку на кухонных весах, Агент осознает, что у всех убитых им гидровцев была жизнь за пределами организации. Любой момент в его памяти был связан с этими людьми. Он жил лишь тем, что они из него сотворили после того, как не позволили умереть. Но агенты ГИДРы приходили на работу, делали свое дело и возвращались к своим занятиям. Они находили друзей, занимались любимыми делами, щелкали дурацкие фото в поездках и пытались готовить новые блюда просто потому, что им так хотелось. И в то же время они мучили его и превращали в убийцу, чтобы не замарать собственные руки. 

Впервые он видит в них настоящих людей.

После этого убивать их даже легче – за все то, что было у них и чего не было у него.

***

Следующий агент ГИДРы сопровождала его на задании несколько лет назад. То было убийство для устрашения. Эта женщина хотела что-то от мужчины и велела Агенту прострелить шины автомобиля, которым управляла четырнадцатилетняя дочь того мужчины. Руль размозжил девушке грудную клетку, и он наблюдал, как кровь пузырится на ее губах при каждой попытке вздохнуть, пока дыхание не остановилось. После этого ее отец сделал то, что хотела ГИДРа, потому что у него были еще две дочери и сын. 

Агент душит женщину, раздавив горло и позволив ей пробулькать несколько последних вздохов, вместо того чтобы просто сломать шею. На кухонном столе, рядом со стеклянной вазой с подснежниками и тюльпанами, лежит газета, открытая на странице с кроссвордом. Агент долго смотрит на газету, затем забирает ее с собой. Как выясняется, чтобы решать кроссворды, нужно разбираться в поп-культуре. Он возвращается к судоку.

***

Следующая цель увлекается вязанием. Агент смотрел, как она сидит перед телевизором с длинными тупыми иглами и соединяет отдельные нити пряжи в единое целое. Он видел, как она ходит в магазин пряжи с довольно смелой вывеской «Вечер вязания: мозолим пальчики и языки» на витрине, видел, как она лениво болтает с другими любителями вязания, набрасывая на спицы петли.

Когда в конце концов он забирается к ней домой – последняя стадия разведки перед непосредственно допросом, – он видит примерно то, что ожидал. Почти на всех обитых тканью поверхностях лежат вязаные пледы, а декоративный чайник в столовой щеголяет вязаным чехлом. Еще он видит на стене большую вышивку, на которой безошибочно угадывается эмблема ГИДРы и – еще безошибочнее – аккуратная надпись: «Хайль, ГИДРа!» Агент просто не может не коснуться этой темы во время допроса.

– Давно у тебя эта вышивка? – спрашивает он.

Женщина сплевывает кровь ему на ботинки.

– Отрежь одну голову, и на ее месте вырастут две! Ты пожалеешь, что пошел против нас, _Зимний Солдат_!

Он берет ее за подбородок металлическими пальцами.

– ГИДРа отрезала мне голову. Вы никогда не задумывались, что вырастет на ее месте? Я лишь то, чем вы хотели меня видеть. А теперь, – он разворачивает ее голову к вышивке. – Серьезно. Ее, что, никто никогда не видел?

Цель неохотно отводит взгляд.

– Я… всем рассказывала, что она тут для смеха.

Вздохнув, Агент забирает набор для вязания, а тело оставляет в доме. Спицы оказываются полезными в качестве скрытого оружия, но с вязанием не ладится: левой рукой он гнет спицы всякий раз, когда пытается вязать изнаночными. 

***

Следующий объект каждую неделю ходит в одно и то же кафе, где на сцене может выступить любой желающий, и Агент следует за ним. Объект – техник ГИДРы, молодой любитель энергетиков и ночной жизни. Последние три года он программировал процедуру обнуления. 

Агент заказывает первый знакомый пункт меню – американо, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил, и устраивается в углу, а объект исчезает в толпе. В кафе так людно, что решение судоку, увы, будет выглядеть странно. Потом начинает играть музыка – несложная и без особых изысков: гитары акустические, а ритм обеспечивают только удары пальцев по дереву или струнам. Музыканты меняются между песнями, но есть что-то такое в атмосфере, в молчаливом одобрении клиентов, в теплом горьковатом послевкусии кофе, что действует на Агента почти умиротворяюще.

Объект играет. Он тоже хорош, ну или по крайней мере так кажется непривычному уху Агента. Несправедливо, что человек, годами прописывающий в его памяти чертову пустоту, имеет на это право.

Зрители аплодируют, когда объект закачивает играть, и тот по-детски широко улыбается.

Тем же вечером Агент душит его гитарной струной. Такой способ кажется наиболее подходящим.

Гитару он оставляет себе и пытается разобраться в нотах. Он остается в городе, пожалуй, дольше, чем следовало бы, и на следующей неделе подходит к одному из музыкантов, тому, кто больше всех улыбается и краснеет, когда на него обращают внимание между песнями.

– Ты можешь научить меня играть? – спрашивает Агент. 

– Э-э-э, – тянет гитарист. – Я не учитель и уроки обычно не даю… Срань господня, что у тебя с рукой?

Агент опускает глаза. Аплодируя, он не заметил, как перчатка сползла, и теперь между ней и рукавом поблескивает металл.

– Протез, – отвечает Агент.

Гитарист хмурится, смотрит с любопытством. В сочетании с широко распахнутыми, полными жалости глазами это выглядит занятно, но по крайней мере намекает, в каком направлении нужно действовать.

– Бионический протез. Я пытаюсь тренировать мелкую моторику, – объясняет Агент. – И подумал, что гитара… – он надеется, что смог придать лицу приличествующее случаю печальное выражение.

– О черт, – говорит гитарист. – Я… Да, конечно, я могу показать тебе, как играть. Гитара у тебя есть?

– Есть, – отвечает Агент.

Стянув со стола с сувенирами ручку, гитарист вытаскивает визитную карточку.

– Мы репетируем здесь, – гитарист что-то пишет на обратной стороне визитки. – Как насчет завтра в семь?

– Утра или вечера? – уточняет Агент.

Гитарист округляет глаза в вящем ужасе.

– Вечера! Конечно, вечера! Семь утра. Господи, нет, – он отдает визитку и протягивает правую руку для рукопожатия. – Что ж, до встречи?..

Агент понимает, что от него ждут имя, и говорит первое, что приходит на ум.

– Джеймс.

Имя не подходит, оно ощущается _неправильным_ , но хотя в новостях его называют Зимним Солдатом, в лицо его всегда звали только Агентом, а Джеймс – единственное имя, которое он в силах представить для себя и от которого нет ощущения, будто внутренности сминаются в кашу.

– Что ж, Джеймс, приятно познакомиться, – говорит гитарист.

***

На визитке написано, что гитариста зовут Чарли. Репетирует он в гараже, стоящем около весьма приличного семейного дома – минимум четыре спальни, судя по размеру. Сжимая металлическими пальцами ручку гитарного чехла, Агент – ввиду отсутствия других идей – стучит в дверь гаража.

Гараж открывается.

– Джеймс! – не дожидаясь, пока дверь поднимется, Чарли подныривает под нее. – Джеймс, ага, входи, входи. Э, и лучше побыстрее, пока тебя предки Ларри не увидели. 

– А почему они не должны меня видеть? – спрашивает Джеймс.

– Ну, не то чтобы они не должны видеть конкретно _тебя_ , – уточняет Чарли. – Скорее, Ларри типа пообещал им платить за аренду, но вроде как затянул с этим делом, так что лучше, если они вообще никого не увидят.

Что ж, тогда пусть живут. 

Джеймс входит, и дверь опускается за его спиной. У одной стены стоит старый диван, у другой – усилители, микрофонные стойки и прочее оборудование. Везде звукоизоляция.

– Это Ларри, – Чарли указывает на диван.

– Привет, чувак, – отзывается парень с банджо на коленях.

– Ларри уверен, что если мы сообразим, как втиснуть в выступления банджо и играть по примеру «Mumford & Sons», то прославимся, – говорит Чарли, будто это что-то проясняет. – А я думаю, надо просто сделать смешной кавер на Тейлор Свифт или что-нибудь в этом духе, понимаешь?

– Ага, – отвечает Агент. – Конечно.

– По-любому, начнем с основ, – меняет тему Чарли. – Это перчатка?

– Да, – отвечает Агент. – Снимать не буду.

– А придется, если хочешь быть уверенным, что зажимаешь струны на правильных ладах, – дергает плечами Чарли.

Агент неохотно снимает перчатку. 

– _Нифига_ себе, – Ларри, убрав с колен банджо, садится прямее и приглядывается. – Это металл? 

– Самый металлистый металл, который я только видел, – благоговейно отзывается Чарли, не отводя глаз от руки.

– Нет, в смысле, она в самом деле сделана из металла?

– Да это просто _жесть_ , черт побери, вот что это такое! Ты не шутил про бионику. Я-то думал, у тебя что-то вроде той клешни из видео на ютубе, где робот постоянно колотит манекен печенькой по морде… 

– Я не хочу об этом разговаривать, – цедит Агент сквозь зубы, и парни мгновенно умолкают.

– Ладно, – осторожно соглашается Чарли. – Ладно. Никаких проблем, чувак, мы все поняли. Э… Это твоя гитара?

К удивлению Агента, дальнейшие разговоры не о нем. Чарли и Ларри окидывают гитару критическим взглядом, какие-то ее особенности – недоступные пониманию Агента – одобряют, а какие-то ругают. Они показывают Агенту, как держать гитару, рассказывают ему о струнах и ладах, а потом сразу же принимаются спорить, какой песне обучить его в первую очередь. 

– У него гребаная металлическая рука, чувак, мы не будет начинать с фигни типа «Oasis» времен «британского вторжения», – настаивает Ларри. – Либо берем «Seven Nation Army», либо расходимся по домам.

В конце концов они останавливаются на «Stairway to Heaven». В общем и целом, он схватывает быстро и продолжает тренировать движения, даже когда Ларри и Чарли снова принимаются спорить о лучшем способе стать, по их словам, известными на ютубе.

– Эй, приятель, а было довольно забавно, – говорит Чарли по прошествии часа. – Хочешь прийти на следующей неделе? Я бы мог, знаешь, на тебе попрактиковаться. Может, потом начну брать учеников за деньги и всякое такое.

– Может, хоть _кто-то_ на нашей музыке заработает, – бормочет Ларри у него за спиной.

– Ладно, – соглашается Агент.

– Круто! На следующей неделе в то же время, – широко улыбается Чарли и хлопает его по металлическому плечу. – Научим тебя какой-нибудь песне Тей-Тей. Ты явно чувствуешь себя на двадцать два.

Агент решает умолчать о том, что, согласно информации, полученной от цели после трех отрезанных пальцев на ноге, он уже почти семьдесят лет чувствует себя на двадцать восемь.

– Ладно, – повторяет он.

Агент не приходит на следующее занятие, но не потому, что теряет интерес. Он вынужден в спешке покинуть город после того, как тело цели по какому-то чудн _о_ му стечению обстоятельств обнаруживает в местной речке любитель пробежек. Однако гитару Агент берет с собой. Он достаточно хорошо разобрался в нотах, и в дальнейших уроках необходимости нет.

– О-о-о, так странно, – напевает он под нос, укладывая гитару в багажник украденной машины среди сборников судоку и нескольких больших мотков пряжи.

Возможно, в следующий раз он попробует йогу. Говорят, она очень успокаивает.

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> 1 «Mumford & Sons» – лондонская фолк-группа, один из участников которой играет на банджо.  
> 2 «Oasis» – влиятельная британская рок-группа 1990-х годов.  
> 3 Британское вторжение – музыкальное явление середины – второй половины шестидесятых, когда британская рок-музыка начала доминировать как в национальных, так и в американских чартах.  
> 4 «Seven Nation Army» («Армия семи стран») – песня американской рок-группы «The White Stripes».  
> 5 «Stairway to Heaven» («Лестница в небо») – песня британской рок-группы «Led Zeppelin».  
> 6 Тей-Тей – фанатское прозвище Тейлор Свифт.  
> 7 «Чувствуешь себя на двадцать два» – отсылка к песне «22» Тейлор Свифт.  
> 8 «О-о-о, так странно…» – строчка из песни «Stairway to Heaven».


End file.
